A Phone call and a Tomato
by crazypony37
Summary: Oneshot. Antonio calls Francis in the middle of the night and random chaos ensues. Rated T because that seems to be a theme for me.


Well I wrote another little oneshot. Enjoy :D

Translations:

pauvre- (French) poor thing

ouais- (French) yeah

Si- (Spanish) yes

Bien sûr- (French) sure/ of course

Anyone who get's the name of the hotel or knows where I got it from gets a hug.

* * *

><p>For as long as I can remember love has come easy for me. I've loved a great many people and quite a few things in my life time. The city lights that shine through the windows of my high rise loft positioned right in the heart of Paris have always been one of my material loves. I adore the soft down duvet that covers my king sized bed complete with twelve or so feather pillows. I love to curl up in my warm bed (with or without company) and dream of rolling green hills and miles of vineyards, but by far one of my greatest loves is my two best friends.<p>

Together Gilbert, Antonio, and I make the perfect trio of friends. When it comes our group there in nothing we can't do. Climb mountains, start fashion trends, direct a movie, empty bars of all their liquor in five hours, you name it and we've done it. We have even temporarily shut down the police department of Switzerland for three days. Needless to say Switzerland has been added to the list of countries we are no longer allowed to go to… not like we were welcome their in the first place, but still.

I love my friends like I love my face (which by the way is quite a lot,) but when my friends are mixed with some of my other loves, cinnamon buns, Englishmen, and sleep just to name a few, I sometimes get…..angry.

For those of you who are sitting there reading this right now thinking "why is this sentimental Frenchie rambling on about friendship and love" this is where the story starts. Mon dieu, have you no patience?

It was midnight on some random Monday evening, or would that be morning? Whatever English is weird! So it was midnight and I was fast asleep in my comfy bed, sadly without company, when my phone started ringing. At that point in time, angry really wasn't the word to describe my mood. As I blindly groped for the phone on my bedside table I shouted a string of curse words not really clean enough to write, curses which carried over into my greeting. Now I normally leave fowl language to my brother-ish-person-thing, but that night was different. I had just arrived home and achieved my first hour of real sleep in three days (it is advisable for me not to sleep when trapped in Wales) and I may or may not have jumped out of the bed in fright and hit the floor, causing agonizing pain to shoot through out my entire body….

Anyways, there I was swearing at the phone in my hand, naked (and looking damn fine) on the floor, early in the morning. Oh what fun. Raising the phone to my ear I… questioned the person on the other end.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! Calling me at this hour! Did you check your time zone, because let me tell you it is ungodly early here!"

I heard a short silence and then a sniffly, tearful voice.

"F-f-francis?"

Instantly the sound of tears broke through my wall of fury. I can withstand rage, physical violence, seductresses, pouty faces, and charcoal disguised as food without a problem, but I have never been able to stay strong when confronted with tears. The fact that I knew exactly who was crying only made it worse.

"Oh pauvre. Toni what's wrong?

"Well *sniffle* I'm crying"

"Ouais… I can tell, but why?"

"Well I-I had a tomato, an-and Lovi and I-I, we, well we… put it in…my ass."

"Oh-ugh! Antonio really? You just…ick really?"

"….Sí"

Clearly the disgust I had been feeling showed in my tone of voice, for Toni sounded truly ashamed. As he should be. I'm sure you know by now that it takes a lot to gross me out.

"Why Toni? Just why?"

"I don't know why! It just happened! You know Lovi; he's a very passionate person."

Sighing I leaned my head against the bed frame. I really shouldn't be surprised at Toni's actions. He does love tomatoes (more then I think is healthy for a person) and when some one does manage to find something that disgusts me it usually is Toni….or Ludwig.

"Why pray tell are you calling to tell me this?"

"Well…haha the funny this is it's...stuck and Lovi left me…ha…ha…"

That was about the time I smacked my head off the side of the bed.

"Toni…"

Running my hand through my hair I stood up and walked up to my dresser. Pulling on a pair of pants I answered my friend who waited on the other end of the phone.

"I'm assuming you called me because you're in Paris."

"Sí…are you?"

"Oui. I'll be over as soon as possible. Which hotel are you staying at?"

"L'hôtel poubelle... and could you hurry amigo... it's squishing."

"Bien sûr."

Fully dressed now, I hung up the phone and walked out the door. Slipping on my jacket I locked my apartment and began my journey. Obviously I really love my friends and they damn well better love me back.

* * *

><p>There you go. Just another idea that popped into my head during Health class and obviously this was way more educational then anything I would have learned during that bell. Uh huh.<p>

I love reveiws fyi


End file.
